deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader vs Genesect
Darth Vader vs Genesect is a What-if death battle. Description Star Wars vs Pokémon! Two warriors turned into robotic killing machines fight, but who is deadlier? Intro Boomstick: Robots are awesome, and you know what type of robot is awesomer, a one that can destroy almost anything in the way! Wiz: Like Darth Vader, the Sith Lord. Boomstick: And Genesect, the Paleozic Pokémon. Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wiz, and it's time to make these two fight in a Death Battle. But first, we gotta analyze. Darth Vader Wiz: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, there was a whiny person named Anakin Skywalker. '''Boomstick: But even though he hated sand, he was destined to be the chosen one. But after getting into a fight with Obi Wan, he was brutally injured and had to be put in a robot suit by some old dude named Palpatine. Wiz: But little did we know that entering that suit would not only take away his bratty side, but also make him an insane Force powerhouse. Boomstick: His main weapon of choice is his Lightsaber, which is a laser sword that can deflect blaster shots and even cut through solid steel. It also can be thrown as a projectile. Wiz: Vader also has the Force, which is a telekinetic like power. Some of the things he can do with the Force are being able to choke, lift, throw and even brutally hurt people. Boomstick: Why can't I have the Force? Wiz: You having the Force would be a nightmare, no offense. Boomstick: I prefer guns anyway! Wiz: Moving on, Vader also can perform other things with the Force, like make himself faster, use his rage to make himself stronger, and even mind attack people. It's pretty scary. Boomstick: He's strong enough to destroy buildings, match some of the strongest Force users, and was able to destroy a giant sized mech with a Force attack. He also survived getting hit by Luke's Lightsaber. Wiz: However, he is weak to electricity, but despite this, he is a Force to be reckoned with. No pun intended. Vader: Give yourself to the Dark Side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for.. sister. So, you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps she will. Genesect Wiz: Genesect is a robotic, bug like hunter Pokémon that was upgraded by Team Plasma. He is often seen fighting against Mewtwo or other legendary Pokemons. Boomstick: For a tiny little bug, it looks like a total beast! Wiz: Yeah, I'll admit, Team Plasma did a good job on it. Moving on, Genesect has plenty of moves like the Techno Blast, which is where it fires a laser beam from the cannon on its back. It can also fire a Hyper Beam from the cannon on its back as well. Boomstick: Signal Beam is where it fires a light beam that blinds the enemy, the X-Scissor is where it slashes his enemy in a X shape, and Tri Attack is where it fires three beams at once. Wiz: Metal Claw is where it covers its claws in metal and slashes the opponent, Fell Stinger is where it stings the enemy, and the Quick Attack is where it performs speedy attacks on its enemy. Boomstick: Magnet Rise lets it levitate in the air, Fury Cutter is where it furiously slashes its enemy, Lock On is where Genesect locks on the enemy for its next attack, and Flame Charge is where it charges at its enemy covered in fire. '''Boomstick: Magnet Bomb is where it fires magnet bombs that stuck on to the enemy that explode, the Zap Cannon is where it fires a powerful beam of electricity, and Slash is where it slashes its opponent. Wiz: Blaze Kick is where it ignites one of its legs on fire and kicks the opponent and Extreme Speed is where it flies around the opponent at almost unreactable speeds. Boomstick: Genesect traded blows with Mewtwo and could even fight on par with Mega Mewtwo Y, however, it is weak to Fire type moves. Genesect fires a Hyper Beam at Mega Mewtwo Y. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In a Team Plasma hideout, Vader broke through a door and began to Force Choke a Team Plasma grunt. Vader: Where is the Pokémon? Grunt: I'll never tell! Vader: Fine then, suit yourself. Vader then chops his head off with his Lightsaber and continues to move through the area. He eventually enters a large, open room, where a bug like creature was waiting. Genesect shoots a laser from his cannon, but Vader blocks with his sword. Vader: So, you're the Pokémon. Well then, if you won't join me, then you will die. FIGHT! Genesect fires a Techno Blast, but Vader blocks with his Lightsaber and rushes up to Genesect. He then slashes the Pokémon a couple of times, but Genesect uses Magnet Rise to fly away from Vader and performs Lock On, then performs Blaze Kick, kicking the Sith Lord with a fiery foot. Vader: You'll pay for that! Genesect then fires Magnet Bombs at Vader, who tosses them aside with the Force. Vader then grabs a nearby metal pillar with the Force and throws it at Genesect, who avoids it and performs Flame Charge. Vader uses the Force to throw Genesect into a wall, then Force Pushes boxes at Genesect, who destroys them with Hyper Beams. Genesect then fires Hyper Beams at Vader from his cannon, which hit Vader and knock him down. Genesect then performs another Flame Charge, slamming into Vader and doing insane damage. Vader: Damn you! Vader then pulls out his sword and slashes the Pokémon multiple times before kicking it backwards. Genesect fires Signal Beams at Vader, which stun him for a second. Genesect then performs Fury Cutter, slashing Vader a few times. Vader quickly recovers and begins to Force Choke the Genesect. However, Genesect fired another Signal Beam, which blinds Vader. Genesect then performs the X-Scissor, slashing Vader in an X like form. Vader tried to slash Genesect with his Lightsaber, but Genesect uses Screech to stun Vader, then performs Metal Claw and slashes Vader again. Vader: I've had enough of your games! Vader then uses the Force to slam Genesect around the room, then jumps into the air and performs a spin slash, doing damage to the Pokémon. Vader then uses the Force and crushes Genesect with a giant pile of scrap metal, killing the Pokémon. KO! Results Boomstick: NOOO! That Pokémon was awesome! Wiz: While Genesect is a powerful Pokémon, Vader had him outclassed in basically every category. Vader's Force powers would do insane damage to Genesect since he is made of metal. Vader could've easily turned Genesect into a tin can, or even be able to just rip him in half from the start. Boomstick: And while Genesect fought Mewtwo, he did have help from 3 other Genesects while Vader has taken on powerful Force masters like Obi Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker, so Vader had way more experience in battle. Wiz: Also, Vader has defeated robots easily before, so Genesect was not much of a challenge. Boomstick: Looks like Genesect should've avoided fighting the In-Vader. Wiz: The winner is Darth Vader. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Star Wars vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Technology Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Hipper's Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017